Do we really need more crazy gods to deal with?
by percyjacksonfantothecore
Summary: The Greeks have already dealt with Roman gods as well as their own  Greek ones...now the Egyptians? The Egyptians have already dealt with chaotic  serpents and monsters..now Greek gods, who might or might not be trustworthy?
1. Just a Regular Dayright?

**Sadie Kane**

I was feeling rebellious when I woke up. But little was I to know that I might do something more rebellious than I'd ever done in her life today.

I crawled out of bed with my combat boots on. I didn't bother to brush her teeth, and just stomped downstairs.

I got myself a bowl of cereal…Cinnamon Toast Crunch because Khufu, the baboon, stole all the Cheerios, and wouldn't let anyone else eat some. Khufu only ate foods that end in "o". Khufu liked burritos, Cheerios, and Jello.

My idiot brother, Carter, was diving his nose into some Egyptian scroll that I didn't bother to ask while I stared at the wall of the family mansion. It was 5 stories tall, and sitting on top of an old warehouse, and invisible to mortals. That was the best way I could have explained without sounding like my nerdy brother, Carter.

Just then, my uncle, Amos strode into the room. He wore his usual fedora, trench coat, and glasses. He seemed somewhat diplomatic as he announced, "I'm going away on some business to attend to… the mansion will be both of yours." He was speaking to my brother…"because he was eldest". Amos continued.

"Take care and watch out. Don't forget the trainees. Keep the path of the gods alive. My faith is in you, Sadie and Carter. "

I had just enough time to think, "Ha! He said my name first!" before Amos jumped of the terrace and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Since the mansion was mine, I could do anything I wanted. I strode down to the training room to practice when I noticed Walt was practicing his magic. My face flushed, and then got extremely red when I realized <em>he was practicing magic!<em> Walt had this curse thing from King Tut that would make him die young. He told me he only had a year or two left. The more magic he did the worse his curse got. Since I, um, kind of had, a crush on Walt, I was worried.

I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around very slowly. "Oh, Sadie. It's you." His face flushed.

"No magic for you. You can't use magic unless you're in a life or death situation, which you aren't" My voice had grown hysterical by the end.

Walt looked at his shoes and mumbled an apology. Then he looked up, and smiled. Walt's smile made my heart stop. Then I figured out what he was trying to do. "Nope. That won't work."

And I stepped back and the spell was broken. Oh..ha ha, Carter, yes I get the joke...spell, magicians, magic. Whatever.

And I started a spell. "Now, Walt, dear, you might want to get yourself out of this room before I _accidentally_ harm you."

Walt smiled mischievously...and calmly strode out of the room.

* * *

><p>I was sweating by the time I was done training. My energy was waning, yet I still felt strong and confident.<p>

Amos' words rang in my head from a long time ago. "What ever you do, don't go outside of this mansion. Be sure to stay out of Manhattan, too."

Back then, I had thought nothing of his words...but now, well, wasn't it obvious that Carter and I had to visit Manhattan?

Besides, everything would be fine. Right? Oh yeah, sure.

Besides, I had always wanted to see the Empire State Building. Doesn't it have like...600 floors or something?


	2. Another Regular Day at Camp HalfBlood

**Percy**

I was sparring with Annabeth when suddenly I was blinded by a flash of light. A godly light. Luckily I shut my eyes and avoided a certain death that would send me to Hades.

I opened my eyes to see the the one and only father of my archenemy, Luke. Luke was dead now...he was a hero. The only and only Hermes, the messenger of the gods, the guy with the flying winged shoes, the ultimate prankster( or like Apollo liked to boast, the _2nd_ best).

He smiled at me. "Package for Percy Jackson."

Annabeth stared at me with her beautiful gray eyes. "Open it."

I looked at the brown package with disdain. A greeting card was nestled in the tissue paper. I picked it up and opened it.

It made a loud noise and magically spoke its message.

"To Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. You are summoned to Olympus, Empire State Building 600th floor. We, the gods, need you to do us a favor. We will explain on the way. Be sure to bring Annabeth Chase along with you. She might enjoy this."

The card dropped to the ground and I was so stunned that I didn't even notice that Hermes had flashed out.

Annabeth smiled. "Isn't it obvious? We go to Manhattan. It's the gods will."


	3. Clash of the Magic

**Percy Jackson**

I was still stunned as I looked at the magical piece of burned paper. Annabeth laughed at my expression. Then my face cracked into a grin. "Yeah...I guess we go to Olympus"

Annabeth frowned and said, "How are we going to get there?"

I smiled and said, "We can take my car...the blue one that Dad gave me." Percy's dad was Poseidon, god of the sea, so it was natural that Percy had a car that was blue.

Annabeth laughed again. "You mean...the blue car that goes underwater?"

I smiled mysteriously. "Yeah, that one."

* * *

><p>Annabeth and I were cruising in Manhattan when we almost bumped into this Lexus that was speeding. The strangest thing was...I almost thought I saw a 13-year-old girl driving. Nah...impossible. But then I thought she was a demigod. But by the time I could look up again at the car, it was already gone. Weird.<p>

I looked at Annabeth. "Did you just see that?"

She looked pale despite her deep California tan. She nodded.

* * *

><p>We finally got to Mt. Olympus. My dad had given me a special blue card, that, when pushed into the elevator slot, took me straight to Olympus. I didn't have to ask the guard for a card anymore.<p>

On the way up, while listening to Neil Diamond, or maybe that was Elvis Presley, whatever, I kept wondering why we were summoned to Olympus. Finally the familiar ding of the elevator was heard. Annabeth and I stepped outside. I looked at the new Olympus, designed by the very person standing next to me. It was amazing.

Annabeth smiled. "Stop standing there looking like a Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain. Come on, we don't want to make the gods angry!"

We made it to the throne just as the clock struck 12. The gods were sitting in their corresponding chairs, waiting for us.

Zeus, the king of the gods, stood up and formally said, "Welcome, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. We are honored for you to be here. "

I seriously doubted that Zeus was "honored for _me_ to be here" but I went along with the charade. "Same here."

Just then, I saw Zeus smiling smugly as if something great was going to happen. As in great, I mean, horrifying to me.

"I'm sure you have been wondering why the gods have summoned you to Olympus." Annabeth nodded her head vigorously.

Zeus continued with a hint of pride. "We the gods thought that since you both have battled and compromised with other Greeks and other Romans, we would like for you to meet our other counterparts. What's the other main Western civilization that's older than the Greeks or the Romans?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer but before she could answer, the main doors opened again, and a (I'd say) 13-year-old girl that I knew I'd seen somewhere (probably that Lexus) strode in and exclaimed, "Holy Egypt! Carter, get your bloody butt in here!"

Zeus looked annoyed. "Thank you, Egyptian magician, for answering a question that you didn't even hear. Thank you, for interrupting a great conversation."

Athena stood up and said, "Calm down!"

Just then, another boy strode in. He had coffee-colored skin, with curly hair sticking out at odd angles. He took one look at the throne room and exclaimed, "Holy Egypt! Sadie, are you still there? Is this a dream? What kind of architecture is this? It's amazing! Sadie?"


	4. The Big Bang Theory

Carter's P.O.V:

I had been reading a scroll about the history of Egypt. Amos had me convinced that" to understand the Egyptian magic you'd have to understand the magic of Egypt". I decided the best way to do that was to learn the history of Egypt. You know, the whole Egypt being great, with its pharaohs, and then falling to Alexander the Great (** Please correct me if I'm wrong. I don't know if this is correct. I didn't pay attention in Social Studies class)** and then Cleopatra fell to the Romans (who by the way, are _evil_ according to Sadie, but Sadie hasn't always been an unbiased person..) and Egypt became a colony of Rome, and...

Sadie tells me that I'm going to bore you to death before our story even comes alive. The history of Egypt is a quite fascinating subject and I could spend hours on it but for Sadie's sake and your sake, I will continue with our story.

I specifically remember that I was reading about Cleopatra and her last stand against the barbarian invaders when my annoying sister snatched the scroll out of my hands. I cursed and growled, "What's your problem?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Empire State Building."

I was perplexed. Why go to Manhattan _now_? And why does she need me? Sadie must've seen my expression because she ended up laughing her head off. Between her guffaws and gasps, she managed, "Suit yourself. I'll be off by myself in Manhattan where some rogue magicians may be on the loose, and you'll be a thick-headed brother for the rest of your life. Oh well!"

I was an idiot and fell for it. She ended up bribing me into coming with her to Manhattan and, well stole Bast's Lexus, and drove to Manhattan. I know, she's a thick-headed sister. Oh, brother. OW! That was Sadie smacking me. She says I'm taking too much time insulting her. So true.

We ran almost ran into a blue Mustang, and I silently cursed letting Sadie drive. She's younger than a full two years. Well, not really.

We got to the Empire State Building, one of the greatest pieces of architecture. All of the structures in Manhattan were amazing. There was even this Chinese food take out place on 28th street that was so awesome... I was thinking of taking Zia there to dinner or something.

We looked quite odd, two kids walking into an office building, tourists, without their parents or guardian. Well, our parents are dead, and we're not supposed to be here.

There was a man, working as a secretary at the front desk. I decided to start there. I pointed to him, and Sadie nodded.

"Um, can you please give us directions to the top floor of the Empire State Building?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Which top floor?"

"Um, the toppest one. You know, like the 600th floor?"

I wanted to correct Sadie that the Empire State Building didn't have 600 floors, but considering she was doing well, I decided to keep put. A mistake I would soon regret.

The man nodded slowly and gave her a card. It was an elevator slot key card. We headed up the elevator listening to horrible music. Saturday Night, or Elvis Presley? I couldn't decide, which was a bit embarrassing since my dad loved Presley.

I began to panic, but then the doors slid open.

The first thing I saw was a bunch of buildings like the Parthenon arranged in certain places that made the centerpiece, a huge temple sitting on an Acropolis, look spectacular.

Sadie smiled and said softly, 'When in doubt, start at the top."

So we headed to the Big Temple and climbed up the steps. The pillars, the marble, everything was amazing. I was shocked. We had seen most of the temple already. It was full of statues, made of marble, though the men/women depicted were unfamiliar.

Sadie stopped in front of two big double doors. I didn't notice that she was going in until 10 seconds later. That was a long time if you count it. She called my name and I immediately thought she was in danger. I rushed inside those big double doors to see her unharmed and safe (yet) and full of giants ye tall. But I also saw two "normal-sized' people facing them. They turned around just as I walked in, mouth wide, gaping open, at the architecture.

" Holy Egypt! Sadie, are you still there? Is this a dream? What kind of architecture is this? It's amazing! Sadie?"

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so evil stopping at a cliffy. Don't worry. I'm updating over the holidays. Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I got grounded for a whole month. :(<strong>

-percyjacksonfantothecore


	5. Who's who?

Percy's P.O.V:

I was gaping because of the newcomers. The girl was beautiful (not unlike Annabeth). She had caramel-colored hair, blue eyes, and black leather and stud type clothes. I was gaping because she was a lot like Thalia. She would have been like a blond Thalia. I laughed.

Annabeth fixed her gray calculating eyes on me. She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

I shook my head and explained. "She" I said, pointing to the girl, "looks like Thalia. She's a blond Thalia."

Annabeth shrugged.

"And he asked who designed this in front of the designer!"

The guy had coffee-bean brown skin, and curly brown hair. He looked quizically at me. "You're the designer? "

I shook my head and pointed to my girlfriend, the real designer of Olympus.

The guy was impresssed. "Wow. My name's Carter." Carter stuck his hand out awkwardly.

I was gonna be polite and shake hands but his "Thalia" sister interrupted and said, "Carter! You don't scare off people you just met! Did I not tell you to stop being so polite? Zia will never date you!"

Just then Zeus cleared his throat again. "Continue with the intros."

"Blondie" kept chewing her gum and growled, "Name's Sadie. I have one brother, named Carter, that's also an idiot."

I frowned. They didn't look like they were related at all. Whatever.

" I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, and hero of Olympus."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, girlfriend of Percy Jackson, Architect of Olympus, and Hero of Olympus."

Sadie frowned. "What do you mean son or daughter of whatever you said? Isn't that a weird way to say who your parents are? For Carter and me, it's easy, our dad and mom are dead because Dad's the god of the underworld, and mom's a ghost."

What?


	6. Double Trouble

Sadie's P.O.V:

I glared at Lightning. "You haven't told them? That we're Egyptian. And that we're magical." I had a feeling Lightning knew.

Lightning cleared his throat. "Percy and Annabeth, meet Sadie and Carter Kane, Egyptian magicians. They are part of the House of Life, and perform magic spells. Magic is in their blood. They're like Hecate children with Egyptian faces."

Percy blinked. "So there are Egyptian gods? Well that's nice. So you guys, do you guys get wedgies too like the ancient Egyptians?

Carter slid his no comment face. And I was like, "Seriously?"

"Nah. We're more civilized than them. At least I am. Carter's the one that wore a skirt to look Egyptian. "

Haha. Carter got busted. At least I got that pic of him in the skirt on my cell. I could text it to everyone. Mwahahahaha!

Carter blushed. "So you guys are Greeks? Do you guys eat salad every day?"

Annabeth laughed. "No. We eat normal things. I love hot dogs in New York. Amazing!"

My eyes got wide. "OMG! I love hot dogs too. Except most hot dog vendors sulk in Manhattan. We can't go there. I wonder why." I craned my neck to look at the gods who were looking pretty sheepish. At least Lightning was.

Lightning stood up again. Boy, that guy liked to be the boss. Big daddy. Big Ugly. Whatever.

"You have been called to Olympus to unite. The fate of the world depends on it. A long time ago, the pantheons vowed never to speak of each other again until a time of crisis. And a time of great crisis has come now. If the Greeks and Egyptians unite, we will be able to defeat Gaea and Apophis. When your enemies join forces, you must too. Strength is in numbers. Let us unite."

I yawned. "Sure, whatever you say. Yeah, we've just defeated Apophis with Ra's help, and I was hoping I could get some sleep but...yeah. This should be a piece of cake.

Percy agreed with me too. "We defeated Gaea, hoping it would end, but now you guys drop this bombshell on us. I don't know this Apophis dude, but he shouldn't a be a biggy."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "You're kidding me? Apophis is real too? What is the problem with you people? How will we EVER defeat both Gaea and Apophis?"

Carter muttered softly, "Maybe we won't."

He thought no one heard him. But everyone did. Yeah, we were probably doomed.


End file.
